


#1 Favorite Character

by PRFury



Series: Space Latinx Week 2017 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Arroz Con Pollo, Gen, Mofongo, Space Latinx Week, Space Puerto Rican
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRFury/pseuds/PRFury
Summary: While learning of the various cultures at the Senate, the building is taken hostage... again.  Young Caleb Dume and his friends are kept hostage- or so it would seem?





	#1 Favorite Character

“Just give it a try Younglings.  You don’t have to like it, but you won’t know that unless you give it a try.”

The small group of Initiates looked at the spread before them.  They were on a rare trip to the Senate with their Crèche Master for a more hands on lesson regarding various cultures within Species, starting with food. So far this morning, they’d tried two completely different pasta recipes made with exactly the same ingredients, but one dish was from Naboo and the other was from Dantooine.  Caleb Dume, 5 1/2 years old and full of inquisitive wonder, had managed to the Senators from both Systems and it looked like Senator they were currently visiting with might well be the exception in terms of patience.

The table didn’t have any pasta but rather an assortment of various dishes from a cluster of Systems.  Thanks to Caleb, he and his friends learned that they’d tried Arroz con Pollo from one System, Tamales from a second system and were staring with hesitancy at a dish of yellow rounds foods.  It smelled good but it didn’t look like anything they’d seen in the Temple before, so naturally, everyone was leery about it, even with their Master’s suggestion.

As each one of them looked at the others to see who would be the bravest, the lights in the Senate went out before the emergencies flickered on.  Their host, Senator Calderon, went to her desk to see what information she could gather to reassure her young charges and the Jedi Master.

“I’m afraid we’ve been invaded by Bounty Hunters. Again.  This is the second time this year, when will security measures be reevaluated?” That last question was whispered to the Master in frustration.  “Please, remain here for everyone’s safety, Security should-“

“Why?”  The Senator, caught off guard by the question, looked around for a moment before realizing it was none other than that Initiate with all the questions, Caleb.  He didn’t look like he was challenging her orders, just simply curious.

“Because, young one, there are too many variables we know nothing about.  We don’t know the number of Bounty Hunters, where they entered, what weapons they have or if anyone has been taken hostage.  If you are all in one, known location, it’s easier on not only your Crèche Master but myself to ensure everyone’s safety.”

For once that seemed sufficient for Caleb as he didn’t continue with more questions, much to everyone’s relief.

**

Nearly an hour had passed and still no new information on the situation.  The Initiates were starting to get bored, but at least they’d gotten over their reluctance to try the mysterious dish (which they’d learned was Mofongo and that Rani had a slight allergy to the garlic used in it, nothing his Epi-Pen couldn’t handle).  The Crèche Master excused himself to the Senator’s aide’s room to communicate with the Jedi Temple and see what information they could provide to him.  Senator Calderon was still at her desk trying to connect with the Senate’s camera systems for further information.  The Initiates had taken to trying to see if they could figure out on their own what other ingredients were in the Mofongo without the Senator’s direct help, she merely confirmed or denied the presence of whatever they mentioned.

**

It’d been an hour and 5 minutes since the Senate went on lockdown when the outer door was forced open and a Bounty Hunter, a young human female, bolted in before sealing it from the inside.  The Initiates quickly ran to the Senator’s desk for better cover as she stealthy palmed a blaster to protect the kids.  The Master, still in the aide’s room when the intruder entered, also grabbed for his lightsaber but did not activate it out of concern for his young charges.

A few seconds after entering, the Bounty Hunter realized she wasn’t alone as she slowly turned to see who else was in the room.  She didn’t want to take hostages, really.  But having witnesses was worse.  As her hand drifted towards the blaster on her hip, a young voice piped up from behind the desk.

“Hey lady, do you like Mofongo?”  Caleb popped his head up from next to the drawer space as he held up one of the balls of food.  The young lady looked at him in confusion.

“Do you like Mofongo?  It’s pretty good, at least _I_ think so.  Rani can’t really eat it and Leland thought it tasted bland but I liked it.  It’s got garlic and, what’s it called again? Chichango? Cheecharoonie?”  He looked at Senator Calderon for correction.

“Chicharron.  And Platano, a type of banana native to my System.  He is correct, it’s one of my favorites.  Are you hungry, Lady Bounty Hunter?” The Senator handed Caleb a plate to put his gift on before taking it herself to hand to their unexpected guest who cautiously accepted the food and tried a bit of it before eating the whole thing in three bites.  Once she’d swallowed, Caleb took that as his cue.

“Whatcha doing here?  Are you trying to rob this place?  Have you ever killed anyone?  What’s your favorite color? Have you ever eaten Arroz con Pollo? Wait, can you eat Arroz? What is Arroz anyway?” “It means ‘rice’, little one.” “Oh. Thanks Senator! Have you been to the Outer Rim?  What’s your favorite Holo?”  His questions continued solid for at least five minutes without a rest, the bounty hunter staring at him in amazement that he’d managed so many questions in a short span of time.  She took one last swallow to clear her throat.

“Can’t really say if I like it or not, this is my first time actually eating Mofongo.  Thank you, Young Jedi, and thank you Senator.”  Her gratitude was sincere.  A glance between the Master and the Senator confirmed they were both thinking the same thing about their new guest- she wasn’t doing it for the typical reasons the Senate was attacked for.  Senator Calderon stepped around her desk and handed her a glass of water which she took cautiously as well.

“It’s alright, I don’t keep any poisons in my Office and the Jedi here are too young for that as well.  Consider this area a safe space for the moment.  Forgive me, but you seem almost desperate.  What’s troubling you _niña_?  And what is your name?  Let’s start with names, shall we?  I’m Senator Calderon.”  The Senator kept her face open and her hands where the bounty hunter could see them at all times as a sign that she spoke the truth.  The bounty hunter, too strung out from the stress, broke down crying.  Caleb moved to help his new friend (for what else could she be?  She didn’t silence him after all his questions even if she still hadn’t answered them.)

“I’m s-sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!  I didn’t know we’d be going after the Senate.  My _Lita_ is sick and Mamá and Papá barely make ends meet as it is.  I just wanted to help them get the money for her medications, I didn’t know they were bounty hunters and that they’d be robbing the Senate!  I thought they were looking for someone to do part time admin stuff that I could do and -“  The Senator placed a hand on her shoulder to silence her.

“That’s alright, _mija_.  I’ve seen bounty hunters do that before, just as I’ve seen fellow Senators do that.  You’re not the first person to be swept into an Operation like this.  Sadly, you won’t be the last.  Master Jedi, please alert the Temple Security, maybe they can assist our friend here.”  He nodded at the Senator and sent a text communication.  The Initiates, no longer fearful of their unexpected guest, moved to join Caleb as he sat next to her.  He still wanted to know her favorite color among other things.

**

Caleb looked at her with curiosity.  He could feel she was being honest about her _Lita_ , she was sad and scared, just like his friends were scared but they weren’t sad like she was.  He looked at their Master as the older man finished passing the contact information he’d received from the Temple to the Senator.  She was a nice lady, he’d decided that from the moment she called them all _mijos_ , a term he remembered vaguely from his own mom visiting him just over a year ago.  She looked like his mom too: same eyes, same hair, same skin.  But the bounty hunter lady, who introduced herself as Elena between sobs and hiccups, looked exactly like how he remembered his mom, even down to the nose.

He watched as Elena stood up to talk with the Senator and their Master in quiet voices.  That meant something Serious was being talked about that they didn’t want the Younglings to know about, the other Masters would do that a lot too at the Temple.

A few minutes later, Caleb and his friends learned that the something Serious was that their Master and the Senator had found a doctor nearby that could help Elena and her family.  All Elena had to do was work for them to pay off the medicine.  The Master told her to wait with them a while longer while the Jedi sent to diffuse the situation would take care of the rest of the Bounty Hunters.  Relieved that she would be able to help her family, she whole heartedly agreed and sat back down next to the younglings.

Rani and Leland both asked her at the same time:

“Elena, have you ever heard of the story of ‘the Space Slug Princess from the Magical Maw.’?”


End file.
